Prinny Masters
by Endlos Nacht
Summary: Valvatorez, Prinny Instructor of Hades, recieved a new batch of prinnies from earth. Wily just so happened to be one of them.
1. Introduction

I decided to expand on the idea of Wily as a prinny. As you may or may not have read Valvatorez, Prinny Instructor of Hades, recieved a new batch of prinnies from earth. Wily just so happened to be one of them. After a few words a promise was made and so Prinny Master War 1 has begun. However, I would like to ask you, the readers, for your help. To make this the most epic Megaman X Disgaea fic ever, I need suggestions about what type of Robot Master Prinnies to make/add. Leave comments, and if I use your creation I will give you the credit you deserve.

In short, calling all Prinny Masters.


	2. The Prinny Masters Era

AN: This story is based off the idea of what happens after Wily dies. Keep in mind that Megaman is sadly owned by Capcom and Disgaea is proudly owned by Nippion Ichi.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Prinny Masters Era

In the year 20XX, the earth finally knew peace. Dr. Wily's reign of terror has ended when he succumbed to illness. The signs were clear that his time was coming during the tenth war. Citizens of the world found it ironic that his demise began when his Roboenza virus was finished. Sadly, shortly after his death Dr. Thomas Light also passed away. With the two greatest minds in robotics lost to the world, Rock, Blues, Roll and the other Robot Masters slowly became a thing of legend and faded away with the passage of time...

~~~Hades~~~

Things in the Netherworld were beginning to return to normal. With the defeat of 'Fear the Great' things would surely revert to the way it used to be. While humans feared themselves more than the forces of darkness and still had little faith, if one were to look closely they could see the signs of change. That is if you overlooked the fact that Axel was the current president of the Netherworld. Thankfully for him no one looked at him seriously or he would have been killed... again.

It was another day in Hades as the former 'Tyrant' was making his rounds and observing the occupants of his chosen realm with his faithful steward. It puzzled the steward as his companion who was once feared by all simply accepted living in the lowest area of the Netherworld. How could his master justify this meager position when he rightfully deserved so much more. He was tired of his master not being recognized for his greatness and not to be a ruler of the world. The steward sighed as he tried to come up with a scheme to get the former 'Tyrant' back to status worthy of his stature.

"Come Fenrich, today is yet another glorious day in the Netherworld. And we have much to do today," the former tyrant stated as they continued their brisk walk.

"Yes my lord," the other answered with a dignified air. As they passed by a small gathering of various monster demons he noticed there were only seven prinnies amongst them. "Ever since your victory against 'Fear the Great' the supply of human souls have dropped and each week it gets lower."

His companion stopped while Fenrich halted a respectable distance behind him. "Even though we have successfully instilled fear into mankind and lowered the quantity of prinnies we must not ever allow the prinny production to cease. I am sure you aware of how the Netherworld would be affected by the lack of prinnies."

The werewolf, Fenrich, visibly trembled and went pale. He himself had several of the demonic penguins under his command to do his bidding. "As always, Lord Valvatorez, you see what others fail to notice what is front of them. The entire social structure would crumble and fall to its foundations without the retched souls of men."

Valvatorez nodded thoughtfully, "however this turn of events is a good thing. The once problematic subject of prinny over population has been solved and for the moment no longer an issue." As he concluded his observation he whipped out some of his sardines and blissfully began consuming them as he resumed his march.

Fenrich, who always remained by his lord's side, sighed to himself. "Lord Val, you are meant for better, grander things instead of being a mere prinny instructor. If only there was something to stir the fires of ambition within him, if only there was something to make his blood boil once again. If only the world knew his true greatness then he would a ruler. Something worthy only for my lord. That idiot Axel can have this realm if Valvatorez had the world."

The vampire, Valvatorez, noticed there wasn't usual dignified air behind him. He turned to see his steward was in deep thought which wasn't too odd since Valvatorez relied on Fenrich for strategies, objectives, and information gathering. The last part equally rival the information bureau from the previous regime. He chuckled before calling out to his servant, "are you coming Fenrich? I may require your assistance with today's arrivals."

The werewolf was brought back to reality by his master's inquiry. Bowing he answered he said, "of course Lord Val. All is for my lord." Satisfied with the given answer Valvatorez allowed himself a small smile and proceeded to the Prinny Induction Center. "_Don't worry my lord. I will correct this grave error and set your ambitions to greater heights. I will see to it myself."_

~~~Prinny Induction Hall~~~

Valvatorez had conflicted feelings about receiving such a small group of prinnies but then again he was becoming accustomed to dealing with hundreds of prinnies at once. Though he was still dealing with double digits he missed the larger crowds. "_No its better this way_," he mentally chided himself. "You all have gathered here in Hades and transformed your souls into the most lowly of demons..."

"lawyers?" One prinny guessed.

"Politicians?" Another penguin demon joked.

Fenrich, who despised all others save Valvatorez, punted the first prinny into the second one. The explosion silenced remaining prinnies. "Let that be a reminder not to interrupt my lord."

The vampire nodded his thanks and continued as though nothing happened. "Do you know why you became prinnies?"

One the penguins lifted his flipper after seeing that display. "Is it because we're sinners?"

"Correct!" The Prinny Instructor confirmed.

At an unseen signal Fenrich lashed out at the unfortunate victim and sent flying. Upon landing the creature did what they do best. "You two," Fenrich pointed at the nearest demonic penguin available, "fetch that wretched soul and bring it back here." Trembling they saluted and attempted to do as they were ordered. The one in front stopped so suddenly that the second one tripped over the first one's peg legs and both exploded as well.

"Wow, this would make Michael Bay proud!" Another prinny stated loud enough for all to hear.

The vampire sighed as he face palmed, "Fenrich..."

"Of course, Lord Valvatorez." The werewolf tossed the offending soul and it too did what their kind did best.

Trying to conduct his job again, Valvatorez once again continued as though he was unperturbed. "Your rotten human souls are unstable so when they are met with disturbances you will explode. As prinnies you are to pay off your sins by working for your new master, whoever it may be. As prinnies you will need to follow the prinny rules otherwise you will be tortured, more than usual. Prinny rule number one; You must include the word dood in every line you say!"

The prinnies raised their flippers and responded with, "aye aye Lord Valvatorez, dood." All but one anyway but at the moment he went unnoticed.

"Prinny rule number two; Prinnies must never make their masters wait."

The outcast prinny crossed his arms and scowled, if that were possible. Unlike the others this one had grey skin and a weird mustache. In a thick german accent it responded, "bah, what foolish rubbish!"

Fenrich, who had been musing over possible schemes to return his master to his former glory, faced the terrorized prinnies. They knew by now than he was the instructor's judge and executor, jury be damned. "What did you say you insolent curr?! Who in Hades said that?!"

The prinnies parted before the angry werewolf, none wished to be on worse side. At the back stood the gray prinny indignantly. "feh', if you're the best this realm has to offer then I shall rule this world in no time." The prinny let out an all too familiar cackle.

Interested Valvatorez strode forward. "It seems we have an exceptional prinny here but no matter. A prinny is a prinny, regardless of who they were in their previous life."

The grey prinny stared in contempt, "is that so? I doubt you would say that if you faced me! My robots would make short work of you!"

Fenrich was well beyond his level of tolerance. He slashed at the prinny with his claws, tearing it to shreds. Or at least he thought he did until its neck began bouncing around off a spring. "What the..."

The grey prinny chuckled from the other side of the room, "I've always been cautious in life. My genius predicted something like would occur. Unlike previously, the three laws wouldn't guarantee my safety here."

"I think I know that dood." One of the prinnies stated.

"What, seriously, dood?"

"Yeah, dood. But he always lost."

"But he was always threat though, dood."

Both The instructor and steward looked at each other for a moment then turned to the grey one. "Who exactly were you?" Fenrich growled.

"I am the robotic genius Dr. Albert Wily. I single handedly brought chaos to the who and left a parting gift for the residents of earth. Now that I don't have the opposition of **Dr. Light** or **Megaman **I can finally succeed in my quest for world domination. Mwahahahaha!" The Wily Prinny cackled once more.

"And that is why you're in Hades as a prinny!" Valvatorez proclaimed. "I promise to stop you from trying to conqueror the Netherworld. Then when you are defeated I WILL instruct you on how to be a prinny!"

Fenrich saw the signs of promises yet to be proclaimed, "my lord, please stop making promises. I know you back them up but every time you make a promise things always get out of hand." His lord looked undeterred so he quickly added, "like the promise you made to that detestable human. Because of that you lost all of your power."

The Wily Prinny grinned and a plan began to formulate. The gears were in motion and it clicked into place moments later. "A demon who keeps promises, interesting. Vampire, I will promise to _behave _like a prinny if you defeat me and my robots in a war. But when I win you and the entire Netherworld will submit to me."

Valvatorez smirked, "that is rather interesting proposal..."

Fenrich feared the next words that his master would say so he pleaded once more. "Lord Val, please reconsider..."

"All right then, it's a promise!" Valvatorez concluded much to his comrade's despair.

The Wily Prinny nodded and stepped into a pod. "We have our battle soon, Prinny Instructor. I will send you your invitation soon." The pod lifted into the air and flew away from their sight. As it left the prinnies, werewolf, and vampire heard the manic cackling of the demented grey skinned prinny.

"Lord Val...," Fenrich looked on disbelief.

"Don't worry my faithful Fenrich. I won't lose to a prinny such as that. In fact I'm looking forward to the challenge." The instructor declared.

Though his master's outward appearance was calm, his steward saw the flames of determination roar to life. Shameful he had to thank a prinny for this but he was glad to see that determination returning to the former tyrant. Seeing how this could be used to his advantage Fenrich began to formulate his own plans. "Yes, you're right. Forgive me for my moment of weakness."

"Water under the bridge," the vampire stated.

"Thank you. Now if we're done here we should prepare for the upcoming battle." Fenrich called his scouting party, his prinnies, and ran through a list of tasks that would need to be completed before they could begin the new struggle. "I'm sure I will have to enlist the whelp, the lass, manmade demon, and the thief angel for this. Might as well scout for some others while I'm at it. All is for my lord."

~~~Prinny Wily's Fortress~~~

The former human had much to do but luckily he had the gift of science and for some reason a bottomless pouch. Then he remember all the other prinnies had one too. "Those fools have such valuable instruments and yet they don't recognize it. Surely their IQ lowered when they were brought here however it didn't seem to affect Wily at all. After flying around for some time he found the perfect spot for his headquarters. He stuffed his pack full, if you ever could anyway, of materials and in a matter of three days he built a rather impressive fortress and lab. However he was unfamiliar of this world so he built numerous mechanical spies from the remaining materials he originally gathered.

"This world is interesting," the Wily Prinny concluded. "There is no technology to speak of and yet there is various supernatural elements at play here. If I were to study these things I can get a better grasp of what I should expect." The days flew by and he was able to grasp everything. Though he himself couldn't duplicate the skills he has seen he committed them to memory. It was more interesting that these demons had access to a dimensional portal that could transverse vast distances or even other worlds. His studies grew more intense as time passed.

It would be the third week after his arrival in Hades that he decided he gathered enough Intel. "I suppose I should begin now. The question is which type should I make? They would expect something similar to everything I have seen but they know nothing of the great wars I had with Megaman..." He pondered then figured he would recreate one of the ones that he and Light first created. "This time I'll make sure it doesn't betray me."

Thus was the beginnings of the great Prinny Masters War that would shake the foundations of the Netherworld.

~~~Presidential Manor~~~

"I got a feeling that something horrible is about to happen," Axel asked no one in particular.

Emizel appeared behind him, "today I will become the 63rd president of the Netherworld!"

"Young Master please put that down!" Axel screamed very Axel like as he ran from Death Emizel who kept slashing away with his scythe and missing by mere inches.

* * *

Me: I would like to thank the readers that have been with us thus far.

Leere: Finally a break away from Leonard... that kid drives me nuts.

Me: ... How the hell did you get here?

Leere: Dimensional Portal maybe?

Me: Were they blue or orange cirlces?

Leere: Neither.

Me ...

Leere: ...

Me: I guess you want me to continue your chronicle?

Leere: Correct.

Me: This was such a cheap plug for your story...

Leere: Deal with it. The sooner your done with that the quicker you get to this one.

Nines: What about...

Me: Forget it... I'm out.

Leere & Nines: ... #$%

Thanks to those who suggested ideas on Prinny Master thus far. they will be introduced soon enough.


	3. Breaker Prinny, The Proto Type

AN: I do not own Disgaea and its characters nor do I own Mega Man or its characters. Wish I did though.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Breaker Prinny, The Proto Type"

In order to create other robot prinny masters the Wily Prinny began formulating the plans for the newest generation of robots. "I never cared for the 'three rules of robotics' however I do need to adapt them to fit current my current circumstances." He rubbed his non-existent chin for moment then it came to him. "Since I'm in this blasted penguin suit it harbors my soul. I will create my newest robots to only obey beings based the my soul wave. Let's see if that goody goody Light... oh I forgot, he doesn't exist anymore!" The prinny cackled as it began the preparations for the first of the new generation of robot masters.

~~~Hades~~~

A distressed werewolf was pacing back and forth. It has been weeks since the arrival of the weird demonic penguin and ultimately got the better of his lord. Fenrich's call to arms has thus far have fallen on deaf ears. With each passing day his anxiety was disappearing and rage was taking its place. "Those insolent brats... Lord Val took them in treated them like comrades and yet when the time comes to return the favor they blatantly ignore his plight! I suffer not the fools who cross me! And I sure as hell will not let them forget their decision to..."

"That's enough Fenrich," the prinny instructor said calmly. "I understand your anger however I am confident in our ability to reprimand one stray prinny. As a Prinny Instructor it is my duty to enforce his rehabilitation."

"Yes, of course. As always you are correct. My temperament just got the better of me..." the steward apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Though I am looking forward to seeing what sort of challenge this particular enemy will provide us." The vampire contemplated various scenarios but each was easily solved. "I mean what could possibly happen?"

Fenrich blanched when Valvatorez asked that question. _"Now I am wary of what is to come. I know that he was only human but after the ordeal we went through because __**OF A HUMAN**__ I can only see complications. And the longer this takes the more difficult it will likely be."_ Before Valvatorez could notice the difference in his servant, Fenrich regained his usual cool and composed self. "Of course, all is for my lord."

~~~Prinny Wily Fortress~~~

"Now with a few minor tweaks here and modifications there... the programming is simple enough. Though something seems to be off." The Wily Prinny was running his flipper through his mustache. Figuring it was probably not important enough to consider relooking over all the coding he gave the robot prinny a once over and decided it he did a fine job. "Rise Breaker Prinny, rise and serve your master."

The robot prinny booted up and ran it's diagnostics.

_PWN000 Breaker Prinny_

_Optics... Green_

_Vocal Modular... Green_

_Energy Output... Green_

_Motor Functions and sensory receptors... Green_

_Primary Function... Robot Prinny Master and assistant (...)_

_Master Codes... Denied (Interesting)_

The robot prinny tested it's limbs before removing itself from the work station it had be placed on. It was grey it wore a yellow scarf and a red helm with a visor. "I take it you're my creator, dood?"

The Prinny Wily frowned, if he was physically able to frown, at the last word. He didn't remember designing that in the coding. The mad scientist decided to see what else he over looked. "Yes I am, I am Dr. Wily. Your creator and father. Can you tell me what your primary object is?"

The prinny master put its flippers on its hips and answered, "I am the proto type prinny master and it is my duty to instruct other prinny masters, dood. And more or less support you I guess, dood."

The irony of being a prinny owning a robotic prinny was not lost on Wily but instead he found it humorous in a disturbing way. Though he couldn't help but cringe at the word 'dood' whenever his creation said it as though it was the way things were in the world, that is was a natural guideline. _"Guideline... the coding. I see now." _The doctor nodded to himself for pinpointing one problem. The other was the robot's personality but he would deal with that later. "Correct my dear Breaker Prinny. I have a task for you, I need you to go and collect materials for my next creation."

Breaker Prinny shrugged and stated, "whatever you say, dood."

With that the robot teleported out without another word. "And while he's gone I'll see if I can correct the coding. Sometimes even geniuses have their off days." Wily mused to himself as through the programs he installed into his proto type.

~~~Rosen Queen Company~~~

Employees were scrambling as word of the Netherworld President was to be making a 'surprise visit' sometime during the day. "What kind of surprise visit is it when he says when he decides to announces he will be dropping by?" Employee A asked.

"You got me but if he decides to paint us with 'his colors' I will kill him and use him as a..." Employee B cursed.

"Do you really want a repeat of what happened during the A Virus?" Employee C asked. All three let a collective shudder passed through them. It was a horrifying experience the Netherworld never wanted to endure again.

As the conversation was being carried on by the three workers a robotic prinny took form in the cover of darkness and quietly surveyed the area for necessary components for his next creation his 'father' intended to make. It only took seconds as he located a shelf of accessories. _"Perfect, dood. Now to ascertain said item and split, dood."_ Breaker Prinny crept and stuck to the walls to remain unnoticed. Thankfully this was manageable in part thanks to the sixty-second Netherworld President.

"Behold the Dark Hero of another dimension, President Axel, has come to grace you all with my brilliant presence!" With a flick of his wrist his theme music blared announcing his importance.

The prinny master face palmed himself. _"If this was the leader of this realm then surely the others must be a joke, dood." _Breaker Prinny thought. He was about done gathering what he needed.

"It's a good day to see you president," Employee A lied.

"You are the talk of the Netherworld, sir." Employee B added, not lying.

"Your image will forever..." Employee C was cutoff.

"Today is the day you die Axel!" Emizel shouted from out of nowhere and slashed at the president.

"Young Master, you have to stop trying to kill me! Isn't that kind of like treason?!" Axel whined in his usual Axel like self.

"Seriously, just die, chump." An annoying mouse complained before disappearing.

_"If I were to save that pathetic person he would be in debt to me and in turn in debt to 'father', dood. That would lessen my work load and 'assist' in designing my brothers, dood. What did the good doctor program me with for combat, dood."_ Breaker Prinny rationalized and queried.

_Offensive Programming_

_Close combat fist techniques... that's good to know_

_The P.P.B... Non-operational_

_The P.P.S... construction not complete_

"Guess I've have to use the fist techniques 'father' has learned, dood."Breaker Prinny concluded. "I hope this isn't a mistake, dood." He abandoned the shadows and tackled Emizel from behind. The unexpected attack stunned Emizel but he rolled into a defensive stance.

"Who dares attack the Great Emizel... a prinny?" The green hooded clad child gaped in shock.

"Actually I'm a Prinny Master, dood. Not that it matters," Breaker Prinny dealt a basic Triple Strike technique to the boy and knocked him out.

Axel stopped running around in circles after he noticed he wasn't being subjected to deadly slashes, attempts really, by the previous president's son. Puzzled he looked around to see the employees vanished which only left... a prinny? "Wow, you totally saved me! As president I can grant you anything. I know how about an autograph? That should make you happy right little prinny?"

The Prinny Master shook its head, "I actually have a request, dood. I like you to meet my 'father', dood."

"Uh, father? How is that possible? I thought that Prinnies weren't..." Axel began ranting.

The robot sighed, "my creator, dood. I'm a robot prinny, dood."

"Robot... oh you mean like Pringer X!" The metaphorical light bulb flashed above the 'Dark Hero.'

"Umm, what you say, dood. Anyway, follow me, dood." Axel shrugged but followed the strange grey prinny with the yellow scarf and red helmet. _"And when I get back I have much to finish, dood. I get the feeling that somehow this happened to a non-prinny version of myself before, dood."_

~~~Prinny Wily Fortress~~~

The Wily Prinny felt a terrible pain his head as he reviewed the massive amount of data that Breaker Prinny consisted of. "I have the feeling that this headache is only going to get worse."

* * *

Me: Chapter 2 is complete, I apologize for making Emizel Breaker's b... er plaything but he was recovering from the shock and his pride couldn't comprehend that his assailant was a prinny of all things. Personally I would have hugged it or tried and as a result probably would have died because the three laws no longer exist since (not that they applied to Wily's bots in the past more or less) their creator is a prinny. Therefore if a prinny is a by product of a sinful human Valvatorez could send his "students" to do the dirty work and end the war before it began. Credit goes to DLN.000 Blues for Proto Prinny though I originally planned on making one but the name of Breaker Prinny, based on his alias of Break Man in MM 3.

P.P.B.-Proto Prinny Buster, Breaker Prinny is able to fire rapid burst of shots or a single charge shot before having to allow it to cool or letting it suffer from overheating.

P.P.S.-Proto Prinny Shield, the shield enables to deflect projectiles. Even strong blasts from the P.P.B. if it were necessary.

Anyway, I hope enjoyed this installment and look forward to the next.


	4. Enter the Idiot named Axel

AN: This is a short chapter, it is the final chapter before the epic war that we have been waiting for. I do not own Disgaea or the Megaman Series.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Enter the Idiot named Axel"

Wily Prinny was right about his premonition about headaches. Breaker Prinny didn't retrieve what he asked for but instead brought an imbecile back to his fortress. The only saving grace was that said imbecile was apparently in charge of the Netherworld. Breaker Prinny practically dropped drop Axel in Wily's lap and left to take care of some of the equipment that his creator neglected to finish.

"You know for a prinny this place is incredible," Axel observed. "But it doesn't ever come close to what I have though. After all I'm the Neth..."

"I don't care," Wily interrupted. "For reasons I really can't explain, my robot decided it was a great idea to bring you here. Now if you can provide me a reason why I should keep you around I may spare your life. Who knows, I may allow you to be my servant once I take down that prinny instructor."

The 'Dark Hero' sighed, "I understand your hatred of Valvatorez. When I was the warden of... Oww!" Breaker Prinny punched the white clad demon in the gut to silence him, making the other prinny roll his eyes (mentally in this case). "What was that for?!"

"For not answering my 'father', dood." And with that Breaker Prinny left their sight again to continue Haphnes knows what.

"_Mental note, Breaker may not show emotions but will act upon them_." The mad scientist turned demonic penguin thought to himself. "Now that you see my robotic vassal is not too considerate how things are done but rather does things more efficiently."

"Isn't that the truth, dood." The yellow scarfed prinny muttered to himself across the hall as he ran through his own programming and began working on his uncompleted equipment.

"All right then," Axel pondered for a moment. "I can fund you for your war against the Prinny Instructor and his comrades. In return I would like you to eliminate a certain demon for me."

"Interesting proposal," the Wily Prinny mused. "Why would I bother when I could simply remove you and take you position instead?"

"Umm... well you see," Axel stammered. "I am a very important individual and if something were to happen to me you would have the entire Netherworld coming down upon you." The dark hero proclaimed though he knew that no one would lift a finger to save him. _"Crap, I am so doomed..."_

The Wily Prinny stroked his non-existent chin again as he thought about the possible outcomes of such actions. He doubted this demon's claim would actually hold some truth to it but at the same time he couldn't rule it out just yet. "Breaker Prinny, what are the chances of that what he says is true?"

The robotic prinny sighed and put down the instrument in hand, well flipper really, and responded, "the possibility of someone trying to save him is roughly about one point 2 percent, dood. Retribution for removing Axel from the picture is even less than that however at this time I would see it more reasonable to take his offer, dood. We can put him to use for his funding or labor, dood."

"I see," Wily commented. He then glanced at his current robot master outlines and decided that he was in need of more parts. "I have a proposal for you, Warden Axel."

"But I'm the..."

"I am in need of more equipment and with a demon in your position I could easily obtain what is necessary." The scientist interrupted the wanna-be hero. "If you decide to become an obstacle I will simply remove you from your existence."

Axel then did what he does best at moments like this. "Oh of course, your gracious Prinny-ness, sir! I'll do whatever you say! I'll even shine your... never mind."

The Wily Prinny smirked, "good thing you know your place. Now I need you to have the items on this list shipped here immediately." He opened the pouch that was attached to his waist and produced a stack of documents the size of which would frighten any officer worker and dropped them onto the unfortunate president of the Netherworld. "And make sure you hide your movements otherwise you might alert of our enemies."

"Yes sir..." Axel moaned as he dragged the list off with him.

Once Axel was out of sight the good doctor summoned his first Prinny Master, "Breaker Prinny, I have an assignment for you!"

Thankfully the robot was putting the finishing touches on his project. "Yes, Dr. Wily, dood?"

The doctor grumbled at the mention of the word 'dood' but continued as though it didn't bother him. "I need you to tail that worthless demon and make sure he isn't caught. It's much too early for that foolish instructor to catch on."

Breaker Prinny shrugged, "whatever you say, dood."

Wily observed his monitors and decided which areas would best serve as best for his war. "It will begin soon. With no Light and no Mega Man to disrupt my plans this world will be mine!" He cackled while piecing together his second Prinny Master.

* * *

Me: Sorry for the short chapter and long time per update.

Prinny: Well we have been busy, dood.

Me: No fooling. Between moving, getting a new job, and numerous other life related topics it's been hectic to say the least.

Nines: And I'm still waiting for my next update...

Leere: Same here.

Me: Breaker, help me out...

Breaker Prinny: I'm kind of busy watching over Axel, dood.

Me: ... sorry.


End file.
